Empty soul
by Lissy Sissy
Summary: Gdy Edward zostawił Belle stała się ona pusta. Obiecała sobie że więcej nie pokocha. Dwa lata później rozbita rodzina Cullenów widzi w telewizji znaną dziewczynę. Ale na początku nie poznają jej.Uprzedzam, naprawdę smutna.Życie Belli nie było takie proste
1. Chapter 1

Ten pomysł nie daje mi od jakiegoś czasu spokoju. Może to dlatego że mam ostatnio taki zły humor? Nie wiem, ale wiem na pewno będę pisać dalej. Dzisiaj jedynie prolog XD. Ale mam już połowę następnego rozdziału. I nie bójcie się bo będzie o wieeele dłuższy niż dzisiaj.

Prolog

Dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowo szary i ponury. Deszcz padał i co jakiś czas można było słyszeć grzmoty. Lasy otaczające miasteczko Forks nie różniły się niczym innym niż poprzedniego dnia, a jednak pośród nich na ziemi siedziała nieruchomo ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Jej orzechowe oczy były puste, a twarz bez wyrazu. Wyglądała jakby była w transie. Wydawać się mogło że nie dociera do niej iż wokół niej szaleje burza, a ona jest przemoczona do suchej nitki. Nie przejmowała się niczym, ani tym że może się przeziębić, ani tym iż jej ojciec umiera ze strachu że nie może jej znaleźć. Jedyne czym się przejmowała były słowa które usłyszała kilka godzin temu. Słowa które jedną chwilą zabrały z niej całe szczęście i miłość. Słowa które zabrały jej rodzinę i przyjaciół.

_- Bello, nie chcę cię brać ze sobą. _

Po jej twarzy popłynęły łzy które zmieszały się z deszczem.

_- Nie jesteś kimś dla mnie odpowiednim, Bello._

Zacisnęła dłonie wokół swoich ramion i zaszlochała.

_- Będzie tak, jakbyśmy się nigdy nie poznali._

Jakby z przepięknego snu przeniosła się do koszmaru. Koszmaru który okazał się prawdą. Nie panowała już nad swoim ciałem. Zaczęła głośno płakać próbując powstrzymać potok myśli.

Powinna wiedzieć od początku że było niemożliwe aby ktoś tak niezwykły jak Edward kochał ją. Myślała że w końcu spotkało ją coś niezwykłego, coś niespotykanego. Byłą taka pewna że ją kochał. Że pragnie ją tak samo jak ona jego. Wydawało jej się że nic ich nie rozłączy że ich miłość to niezwykłe uczucie na które czekała całe swoje życie, a on czekał na nią.

Zapłakała. Widocznie jej się tylko wydawało. Widocznie nie była niczym innym jak zabawką którą można porzucić gdy komuś się znudzi. Zostawić w tyle, za sobą i ruszyć dalej, zapominając o niej. Byłą nieważna, nudna i nie była tak piękna jak wampirzyce. Powinna się domyślić na początku że Edward się nią tylko bawi. Poczuła się tak słaba i oszukana. Agonia w jej duszy i sercu zabierała jej powietrze w płucach. Nie wiedziała że można czuć taki ból. Jej dusza konała. Oszukała ją jej wiara w drugą osobę. Jej uczucia ją zdradziły.

Nigdy więcej

Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli się tak skrzywdzić.

Nigdy więcej nie zaufa.

Nigdy więcej nie wpuści kogokolwiek do jej serca.

Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli się zdradzić.

I przede wszystkim:

Nigdy więcej nie pokocha...

Cytaty zostały użyte z książki Księżyc w Nowiu.

No to na tyle. Wiem że mało, ale cóż. Komentujcie.


	2. Alice POV

Alice POV

Dzisiaj minął trzeci dzień naszego pobytu w Volterze. Właściwie to nie mam pojęcia po co Carlisle nas tu ściągnął. Mówił coś o odwiedzeniu starych znajomych ale uważam że chciał po prostu na jakiś czas wyjechać z Ameryki. Tak jak i wszyscy on także tęsknił za Bellą. W końcu uważał ją za swoją córkę. Szczerze to gdybym była teraz śmiertelniczką zapewne bym płakała. Tak za nią tęsknie. Była dla mnie jak siostra, najlepsza przyjaciółka. Nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego Edward kazał nam wyjechać. Jak on mógł zostawić ją samą mówiąc jej że więcej jej nie chce. Znałam ją dobrze i zapewne przeżyła to bardzo mocno. Po kilku miesiącach w wiadomościach pokazany był wypadek samochodowy który osoba prowadząca nie przeżyła. Byłą to młoda dziewczyna – Bella Swan.

Dwa lata.

Dwa lata Emmet nie żartował z niczego i nie robił złośliwych psikusów.

Dwa lata Jasper nas unika i stara się spędzać jak najmniej czasu z nami wszystkimi w jednym pomieszczeniu. Zapewne z powodu nadmiaru naszych przygnębiających emocji, a może z powodu poczucia winy jakie musi czuć? Wiele razy zapewnialiśmy go że to nie jego wina, że to mogło zdarzyć się każdemu z nas, ale nie słuchał.

Dwa lata od kiedy uśmiech Esme przestał być promienny.

Dwa lata od kiedy Carlisle spędza coraz więcej czasu w pracy niż w domu.

Dwa lata od kiedy przestała interesować mnie moda i kupowanie nowych ciuchów.

Dwa lata od kiedy Rosalie stała się bardziej miła dla nas wszystkich. Chyba jedyna pocieszna rzecz.

I dwa długie lata przez które Edward miał minę zbitego psa, i nie obchodziło go nic i nikt. Często słyszałam jak leży u siebie w pokoju i szepcze do siebie imię ukochanej.

Wszyscy rozumieli że zostawił ją dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa, ale nie przewidział że Bella Będzie miała tragiczny wypadek który zburzy naszą rodziną więź. Zaczynamy być sobie obcy nawzajem. Czegoś brakuje do wypełnienia pustki w naszej rodzinie. Brakuje nam Belli. Stała się ona niezerwalnym ogniwem w naszych sercach.

Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Mimo że każdy miał własny pokój którymi ugościł nas Aro Carlisle nakazał nam dzisiaj zebrać się razem w jednym. Powiedział że to z powodu osłabienia naszych więzi rodzinnych i musimy szczerze porozmawiać. Nie mogę stwierdzić czy to zadziała. Moje wizje ostatnio są bardzo zamglone i trochę się tym niepokoje.

A więc siedzieliśmy wszyscy razem w pokoju Esme i Carlisle'a. Emmet niezbyt zainteresowany oglądał telewizję. Rosalie siedziała obok męża a jej mina wyglądała na znudzoną. Jasper siedział sztywno obok mnie mocno trzymając za moją dłoń. Edward skulony z głową w dłoniach siedział jak najdalej od wszystkich. Wyglądał w tym momencie na kompletnie załamanego.

Esme siedziała patrząc na stojącego Carlisle'a czekając na jego słowa. On sam wyglądał na osobę która wcale nie szykowała się do tej rozmowy. Nagle moje oczy przesłonił inny widok.

_Stałam przed sceną, lecz nic nie widziałam co na niej jest gdyż zasłaniała ją czarna kurtyna. Wokół było ciemno. Obok mnie stała cała moja rodzina większość Voulturi i ludzie czekający na występ. Wszyscy rozmawiali podekscytowani. Zauważyłam fontannę która znajduje się w centrum miasta. Po chwili usłyszałam czyjś głos i piski podekscytowanych ludzi wokół mnie._

_- Przed państwem zespół Closed Lights!_

- Alice! Alice! Wszystko w porządku?

Ktoś mną potrząsnął a jedyne co mogłam w tym momencie zrobić to siedzieć z otwartymi ustami. Od wielu miesięcy nie miałam tak realistycznej wizji. Na pewno musiało to być coś ważnego, coś co wiązało się z całą rodziną.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Pochylony nad nią stał zaniepokojony Jasper a reszta stała wokół niej z zmartwionymi twarzami. Jedyną osobą która wiedziała co się dzieje był Edward.

Usłyszałam czyjś głos mówiący o zespole i gdy spojrzałam w stronę telewizora zobaczyłam dziennikarza przeprowadzającego wywiad z jakąś grupą.

_- Słyszałam że w następnym tygodniu macie mieć występ we Włoszech?_

_- Tak w mieście Volterra. Yuki najbardziej na tym zależało._

_- Yuki, dlaczego akurat to miasto? Dlaczego akurat w tym mieście odbędzie się ostatni koncert Closed Lights?_

_- Z przyczyn osobistych, których zdradzić nie mogę. W każdym bądź razie pierwszy i ostatni raz pokażę się beż peruki czapki i okularów. Jest to ostatni koncert więc chce aby nasi fani mogli zobaczyć mnie taką jaka jestem. _

Wskazałam trzęsącą ręką na telewizor.

- Musimy tam być, musimy pokazać się na tym koncercie. Coś się tam wydarzy.

Byłam pewna. Tylko jeszcze nie wiedziałam co.


End file.
